


Teach me to play?

by orphan_account



Series: Teach me to play? [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan's not very good at this, F/F, F/M, Guitar, Heidi's getting married!, M/M, Wedding, also he can PLAY the guitar, boyfs, but needs too, connor is a vry pretty boyf to evan, evan cannot, im so happy 4 them, should i write a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan lies about knowing how to play guitar to his mother, who wants him to play at her wedding. The wedding is in two weeks, and Evan  doesn’t have a date. Fortunately, the cute guy next door is single and knows how to play guitar…





	1. Chapter 1

Heidi Hansen was getting married again, and Evan was full of joy for her. Evan had been so jumpy that when she asked him if he could play guitar at her wedding, and quickly replied with a

“Yes, Of course!”

The thing is, Evan didn’t have one fucking clue how to play guitar; but he couldn’t turn his mother down now. After he had yelled his answer, she sprung up from her seat, placed both hands on his shoulders, shook him a bit (okay, a lot.) and yelled;

“Oh, thank you so much, Evan! I’m so happy, you’ll do amazing. Everyone will love you!” Then looked into his eyes and then wrapped her arms tightly around him.

 

_He’s so fucking screwed._

 ---

He walked up the dusty, probably not safe stairs up to his small, again probably not safe apartment. He opened the door, walked into the bedroom and deflated himself. He jumped onto the bed, spreading his arms and legs out and looking into the mattress. He stayed there for a couple of minutes, then through the thin walls he heard the gentle strum of guitar strings. It sounded, amazing. Like this person could actually play the guitar. Evan’s pretty sure from mail put in the wrong letterbox, his name is Connor Murphy. They are both pretty reclusive people, so they’ve never seen each other, well if they did they didn’t think, ‘oh hey! That’s my next door neighbor!’. He didn’t have a date and being a raging bisexual, maybe he could get Connor Murphy to help him out, in more than one way.

\---

Evan saw him in the hall, that boy with the long hair and dark clothes. Then he went into his apartment, and slammed the door.

 

_That was Connor Murphy?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet i wrote this in first period my teacher was eyeing the h*ck out of me hlep me

_That was Connor Murphy?_

 

Oh man, he was the cute guy in his apartment building. Connor had looked pretty upset at the moment, and the wedding was in 2 weeks. Should he ask now? Or would that be rude. Anxiety bubbled in his throat.

 

_Just fucking do it, Evan. You don’t have time to stall._

 

He walked up to the door, and knocked softly.

 

“Get the hell away from me, Zoe!” That was not a good sign.

 

“Um, no, it’s your neighbor…”

 

Then he heard loud, menacing footsteps approach the door. It swung open, and for some reason Evan saw a significant change in Connor’s eyes when he saw it was him at the door, something softened in them.

 

“Uh, um I heard you playing, uh guitar last night, and your like, really good! And I kinda did something really stupid and, uh if I back out of it my mom will be disappointed, and uh,”

 

“Woah, calm down. Here, come in. We can talk in there. I’m sorry for yelling at you. I thought you were my sister.”

 

Connor ushered Evan inside, and very cautiously Evan went in.  

 

_Was he gonna get murdered? That would be better than being rejected…_

 

“So, what was all of that at the door?”

 

“Okay, so basically,”

 

Evan then explained his whole situation to Connor and why he needed his help. Connor had been staring at him pretty intensely, while Evan’s eyes shifted horribly.

 

“Yeah, I’ll help you. I don’t see why not.  Don’t have anything else better to do.”

 

“What? You don’t want anything for helping me? I can cook for you, or uh, something like that.”

 

“No, really it fine, Evan. I don’t really have anyone to hang out with. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

 

Even though a million voices in his head were yelling at him to give Connor a rebuttal, he look Connor’s extended hand and shook it.

 

_Jesus Christ, Connor has quite a grip._

 

“Again, I’m sorry for yelling at you through the door. I thought you were my bitch of a sister.”

“It’s uh, okay. You didn’t have anyway of knowing.” Then Connor _smiled at him_. Evan could have died right there. He’d given Evan some fake smiles, but this one was real and Evan was definitely swooning.

“Here, I’ll go get my guitar, show you the basics.”

“Um, uh, okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Here, I’ll go get my guitar, show you the basics.”

 

“Um, uh, okay.”

Then Connor retreated into a back room of the apartment, and left Evan alone with his thoughts.

 

_ I really hope he’s not gonna go get a knife and murder me. He might just be nice as a cover up for his victims, oh my god. I’m gonna die. Connor’s gonna come out with a guitar shaped gun and blow my head off. _

 

“Hey, so I don’t think this thing in tuned right, that’s why I was playing last night.”

 

“Oh, uh, it’s fine. Um, thank you so much, again.”

 

“It’s really no problem.”  Connor began messing with the tuners. Then Evan noticed his black nail polish. It was very chipped, almost like it was being intentionally scratched off.

 

“Uh, why do you, uh paint your nails?” Connor then looked at him with the same eyes he had greeted him at the door, before he had saw it was Evan at the door. Those, mad, full of fire eyes. Evan would be lying (again,) if he said it didn’t send a tremor down his spine.

 

“What, you got a problem with it?”

 

Evan swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

“No, I really like it. I just wanna know why you do it?”

 

“Oh, uh, I guess it just calms me down.” Connor looked like he regretted snapping at Evan.

 

“Oh, uh, I think it looks really nice, Connor.” Connor tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, which was going to make Evan  _ fucking melt. _ Then he laughed, a real fucking laugh. Evan had known this boy for less than an hour, and was already head over heels. 

 

“Oh, um thanks a lot, Evan.”

 

Then they talked, laughed and Evan learned the bare minimum of guitar basics, but he did get a new friend. Connor also had a friend too, and I didn't seem like Evan was the type of person to pretend to be his friend to screw him over and throw him onto the curb.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Connor was sitting in Evan’s apartment, Evan sitting across from him, strumming his guitar with shaky hands. Connor would say he thought Evan had improved dramatically, being a beginner when he asked Connor to help him out. He was strumming a simple tune when he suddenly stopped and spoke up,

“Umh, Connor, you know how the wedding is in, like, a week?”

“Yea,”

“Uhm, you know about my horrible anxiety and all that, so, um, do you wanna play with me at the wedding?” Evan was choking up on his words.

“Yeah, but who would I go as? Bringing your friend to your mother’s wedding would be pretty weird.”

“Uh, um, a-as a date? Like, can you be my da-date?”

Then Connor scooted next to Evan, who was sitting about a foot away from him on the couch. Then Connor kissed him. Not like, an experimental peck on the lips, they were full on lip locked, the kiss felt like both of them had been waiting for the moment ever since the met. Right after they broke apart for air, Connor spoke.

“I would love too, Evan.”

\---

Evan and Connor were now riding in Connor’s car to Heidi’s wedding, a huge grin on both of their faces. Evan hadn’t told Heidi that Connor, his new boyfriend (Evan loved being able to say that now,) would be playing with him, (and probably playing much better than Evan, even with Connor constantly saying he was gonna do amazing.)

“Evan, you are gonna do absolutely amazing. I’ve seen how well you’ve improved, now please calm down, I can hear you thinking from over here.”

“Oh, uh, okay.”

Then Connor flashed him a smile, one of the big, hearty grins that Evan absolutely loved. Evan couldn’t count how many times his heart leaped for this boy. They pulled up into a crowded church, which Connor scowled at because, ‘ _Religion’s bullshit_ ,’ but when they got out the car, and Evan walked over and pecked him on the cheek, his mood was instantly flipped. The got the guitars and walked behind the scenes to leave them there so they could sit down without two bulky guitars.

\---

Evan did cry during the wedding, seeing his mother so happy with someone else. Connor had calmed him down before they played during the reception, and when they did, jumping around on the stage together, Heidi had cried and her husband, ( _and Heidi was really glad to be calling someone that amazing, her husband._ ) had to console her. When Evan and Connor finished the song in perfect harmony and then kissed each other Heidi had made a high pitched noise filled joy and clasped a hand over her mouth.

\--

  
“Evan! You were, like, fucking awesome!”

“You were too, Connor! I- I couldn’t have done that without you,”

Then they kissed, for like the thousandth time, because Evan and Connor really fucking love kissing each other.

“Evan, sweetie! You did so well! Thank you so much,” He pushed Connor away from him and accepted the hug his mother was running toward him with. They pulled away, Heidi looking at him with watery eyes.

“You got a boyfriend, too?”

“Y-yeah,”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Connor was rocking on his heels behind Evan.

“Uhm, uh, I wanted to surprise you?”

“Oh, honey!” He was pulled into another, very tight, hug.

Connor couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoooooooooulllllddddddd i write a sequel i am very conflicted yeet


End file.
